Perplexion
by DarkWarriorQueen
Summary: Hook and Aurora land in Storybrooke for their first time. need I say more xD


The cold ground beneath Killian was strangely even. He had to be somewhere outside otherwise he wouldn't feel the breeze on his skin so clear. His hand glided up the plain ground as he steadied himself to stand up. He found himself in the middle of nowhere and wondered where he got as he looked around for some sign of life. Then he knocked the dirt out of his clothes and noticed something. He wasn't wearing his usual leather clothes. He wore a pair of jeans, a flannel shirt and a black long coat. Suddenly he heard a scream and looked to his left. A small figure was standing with its back to him in front of a...unfamiliar creature which was racing into its direction with a unbelievable speed. Out of a reflex Killian began running toward the figure and grabbed it by its waist. They rolled out of the creature's way and it passed by.

"What the heck was that?", a soft voice asked curious and Killian found a beautiful young girl under him. He looked at her for several seconds and only then recognized her as their blue eyes met.

"Hook!", she called in horror.

"Captain.", he rolled his eyes. "Captain Hook."

She tried to push him away: "Get off me."

He got up and offered her his hand. She grabbed it as Hook continued speaking.

"You're Aurora ,right?"

She rolled her eyes. After what he had done he didn't even remember her genuinely.

"Princess.", she corrected, "Princess Aurora."

Killian eyed her up. She didn't look like he had seen her the last time. She wasn't wearing the pretty royal dresses but tight jeans, a blouse and a black well-shaped coat which reached her tighs. It remembered Killian of the way Emma and Snow White dressed themselves. They had to be in the other world. The one in which Emma and the others were locked up for 28 years. Aurora caught his stare and faked an awkward smile. He quickly pretended to have looked anywhere. "Where are we?", he asked.

She responded with a simple shrug.

"Do you know how you got here?", the pirate asked her serious.

A picture of Cora flashed through the princesses mind.

"...No...", she lied. "I just...I woke up and then I was here. I don't even remember the last thing I did..."

"Great.", he sighed, "Same story here."

Aurora frowned. ___She had just lied to him. _Killian heard her stepping away.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you!", she called as she walked away. He groaned.

"Don't be ridic-"A roaring sound interrupted him and as he turned his head he saw a similar creature as before. Again he grabbed Aurora by her waist and pulled her away. Shocked, both looked at the thing disappearing in the horizon.

"I-I saw a man...", Aurora stammered.

"A man? Where?", Killian frowned. ___Was she having hallucinations? _

"In that thing.", she answered.

"___In_ that?How?", he sounded a bit annoyed.

What she said sounded stupid to him.

"I don't know he was just sitting in there!", she yelled aroused.

"Of cour-"Another of these things raced keenly by and another one was just behind them.

Aurora shrieked and Killian bend protectively over her. She hid beneath his coat and heard the the thing make a loud noise. Shortly after she heard a slam. A man came out of the thing and Killian frowned in disbelief. He pointed at him with his steely hook.

"Don't move!Or I'm going to-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?", the plum man yelled.

He saw the girl who was still hiding beneath Killian.

"Whatever it is do it SOMEWHERE GET OFF THE STREET!"

___Street? _

"First you have to tell your monsters to stop attacking us."

Aurora sneaked away to avoid the banter.

"My what!?",the man's angered red face lightened with confusion.

"Your monsters.", Killian said, aware of the fact that he he might have insulted him, while he tilted his head at the giant creatures direction.

The man tightened his eyes.

"What monsters?" Killian couldn't believe it. He pointed at the thing.

"THIS ONE. And there lots more of these."

The confused man looked to his right at the thing. Then he looked back at Killian.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Annoyed Killian replied: " Do I ___look _like I'm kidding?" The man looked at him once again, confused. He was serious.

"Listen I have no time for your jokes.",the man said.

Killian's temper rose. It annoyed him how the man didn't take him serious. It kind of made him feel like a fool.

"I'm not joking!", he yelled.

The man eyed him up.

"You're not from here are you?", he asked.

"No.", Killian replied. The man sighed.

"Well this my dear... is a ___car_.", the man explained as he patted the thing.

"A ___caaar_?" Killian never heard of creature with that name.

"Yeah.", the man nodded, "And now leave the street."

"What do you do with such things?"

"Well it transports___ humans from one place to another_.", the man explained slowly as if he was speaking to someone really dumb.

"Aaaaah.", Killian felt the enlightenment brightening his head. "Like a carriage."

Sceptically the man looked at Killian. He couldn't take his unknowingness serious.

"...Yeah..."

With his boot Killian hit the huge rubbery wheels.

"And these are the wheels?"

"Yep."

"And how does that thing run so fast? Without any horses pulling it?", he asked nosy.

"Do you...", Killian leaned in for a whisper. "Did you use some magic?"

The man's face became bright red. He thought Killian had been fooling him the whole time. He grabbed him by his throat and slammed him against his car.

"I HATE JOKES!"

"Too bad...I'm known for my good sense of dark humour...", he choked.

Killian raised his hooked hand and felt Aurora's arm pulling it back down. She had come back as she heard the man yelling.

"Please excuse my husband he can be...very disturbing...He has...amnesia?", it came out more like question than a statement.

"Oh.", the man groaned."Good for him then I don't have to chop his head off."

Aurora laughed even though she knew he was being serious. The man climbed into his car and told the two of them to walk on the sideways. As they walked over to side of the street the man passed by with his car.

"How's that no sorcery?", Killian asked while he was rubbing his throat.

Seeing that he was still alive Aurora made herself up again to walk away.

"Hey, wait.", Killian said but Aurora didn't react.

He started jogging after her.

"'Rora, hey 'Rora wait!"

"Why should I!?" She just kept walking without even bothering the nickname he had given her. "You've saved my life. That means I mean at least _something_ to you-"

"No. I've saved ___the man's _life. Because if I___hadn't _come he'd have your hook in his back."

Surprised he looked at her and smiled a bit confused.

"And yet you called me your husband..."

She stopped walking hearing this and looked him straight into the eyes.

Seeing his victorious smile she blushed slightly and tried to explain herself.

"I-I just-" He interrupted her.

"I must have forgotten about our wedding...must be the amnesia you mentioned."

He still had that idiotic smile on his face.

"You're not being funny."

"However... Princess don't run away."

"I don't want to walk with _you_." , she snapped rather vexed.

He raised his brows and decided to stay calm and just walk behind her. He wondered a little why she was _that _hostile but then again he didn't really care.

After a while Aurora felt annoyed with only hearing his steps behind her in this dead place.

"Stop following me."

"I'm not following _you_ but the road.", Hook countered.

She looked at him for several seconds only to then turn away and continue walking.

From afar they could see high buildings forming... _a town? _The two of them narrowed their eyes.

"What kind of place is this?", Aurora asked, wondering observing the place. She found a white sign with a black scripture. Even the scripture in that world was different. It didn't have the loops and twirls her letters had.

"What does it say?", Hook asked from behind.

"Can't you read yourself?", she replied a bit annoyed because he had scared her with his sudden question.

"No.", he said rather huffily.

Aurora looked at him flustered. But sure he was a pirate...he probably had no education at all. Then again she thought that he somehow had to read his maps didn't he?

"Well...", she started hesitantly being sorry for how she snapped. "...it says 'Welcome to Storybrooke'."


End file.
